At Gwaghwamun
by Asahiko Kaida
Summary: "Aku bagai orang bodoh yang terlalu mencintaimu" Inilah yang terjadi di balik pernikahan Sungmin dan mini album Kyuhyun... Songfic At Gwanghwamun... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

At Gwanghwamun

Desclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini punya ai *dihajar SM Ent*

Pairing : Kyumin gitu lho...

Warning : Ai masih anak bau kencur kalo masalah nulis fic... jadi gomen ne kalau fic ini banyak kesalahan yang tak terhingga... pokoknya ai minta maaf, chingu...

Satu lagi... ini adalh song fic dari single terbaru Kyuhyun oppa yang berjudul at gwanghwamun... dan masil imajinasi ai yang fujo ga ketulungan dalam memaknai arti dari lagi at gwanghwamun itu dan kabar tentang pernikahan Sungmin... T.T

Pokoknya baca aja deh...

~At Gwanghwamun~

_Neon eottaenneunji, ajik yeoreumi nama_

(Bagaimana harimu?)

(Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir)

_Waenji nan jogeum jichyeotdeon haru_

(Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini sangat melelahkan)

Temaram indah mentari nampak mulai bergerak lambat menaiki langit. Kapas-kapas putih bersih menggantung rendah terbawa angin, menutupi sang surya dan cahayanya yang mengintip dari baliknya. Angin berhembus pelan, sayup-sayup menerbangan wangi dedaunan yang mulai mengering dan menerbangkan helaian jingga meninggalkan rantingnya.

Sudah tak ada lagi semerbak wangi daun-daun basah yang tertimpa hujan semalam. Sudah tak ada rindang hijaunya daun yang menaungi tepi jalan. Semilir angin telah membawanya pergi hingga membawa jingga di depan mata. Ya, waktu memang telah lama terlewat. Membawa manusia dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya menyisiri detik demi detik waktu. Seharusnya memang begitu, namun di sana. Tepat di sana. Seseorang dengan jiwa yang tertinggal di belakang telah menatap waktu yang berlalu melewatinya.

Manik mata sekelam malam itu masih sibuk menatap langit. Memandang keindahan yang entah mengapa kali ini terasa begitu hampa baginya. Rasanya langit sudah tak secerah dulu lagi. Manik mata itu kembali sesuatu dari balik kaca mobil, beralih menatap helaian daun kekuningan dari pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan. Memandangnya sebentar sebelum kembali beralih menatap jutaan pasang kaki yang berjalan lambat di sana. Mengabaikan hembusan angin yang terasa semakin dingin.

Hembusan napas berat meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ingin membuang jauh gurat-gurat lelah yang kini terpatri di wajah sempurna miliknya. Walau manik matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari sesuatu di luar sana. Menerawang entah kemana, berkilat-kilat jenuh bagai mencari sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ada di luar sana. Jemari lentik yang sedari tadi diam kini telah sibuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menoleh. Memandang seorang pria yang usianya hanya berselisih beberapa tahun darinya itu. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat jika ada kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas dari manik mata pria itu dan ia sudah tahu siapa yang menyebabkan hal itu tergambar jelas di sana. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi harus ia keluarkan. Senyum simpul yang bahkan telah menenggelamkan matanya itu entah mengapa hanya menambah guratan aneh di wajah pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ia tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinyakah kata-kata itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak lagi mempedulikan gurat-gurat kekhawatiran yang kini selalu terpasang di wajah orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Bukannya ia ingin bersikap acuh seperti ini, hanya saja ia sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan bunyi yang sama selalu keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga kini hanya sebuah senyumlah yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau nampak kelelahan, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa adasesuatu yang terjadi?" Pria itu nampak semakin khawatir saat manik matanya menangkap garis-garis hitam yang kini tergambar jelas di bawah mata Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau sebuah tawa aneh yang terdengar begitu kaku keluar begitu saja dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh, hyung. Aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun tahu jika selengkung senyum tak akan mampu untuk membuat pria di depannya ini tak lagi bertanya. Namun, memangnya apa yang bisa ia berikan. Hanya sebuah senyum dan kata-kata bahwa semuanya baik-baik sajalah yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

Pria dengan helaian hitam kelam itu hanya bisa mendesah berat. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri gurat-gurat khawatri dan kekesalan masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua manik matanya kembali menatap wajah tampan itu, memandang manik mata sekelam malam yang entah mengapa tak lagi secerah dulu saat ia pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada pemuda tampan di depannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang menghilangkan binar-binar bahagian yang dulu terpancar jelas dari manik mata itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kau harus fokus pada mini album pertamamu ini, Kyuhyun-ah." Akhirnya hanya inilah yang bisa ia katakan. Menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman simpul pada pemuda tampan yang hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Ya, pria ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Namun sama seperti yang lain, pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu tak mendapatkan jawaban yang cukup jelas dan memuaskan.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam memandang langit di luar sana. Memandang daun maple yang mulai menguning di tepi jalan. Menatap jutaan langkah kaki dengan baju hangat nan tebal yang mereka kenakan.

_Musim panas sebentar lagi akan berakhir_

Ia kembali terdiam. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa bayang-bayang kenangan yang kini melingkupi dalam rasa sakit yang tiada berujung. Menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran waktu yang entah mengapa telah berhenti begitu saja saat itu. Menatap serpihan hatinya yang semakin lama namapak bagai debu. Dan semakin dalam menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rasa sakit yang tiada teredam.

"Ming..."

Ya, hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan kini. Dan hanya kata itu yang akan ia ucapkan seterusnya.

**Di dorm Super Junior**

**Beberapa hari yang lalu**

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, hyung?" Tak mampu Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa kini manik matanya hanya bisa menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Ia abaikan suara teriakannya yang mungkin saja mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di luar kamar mereka. Namun, Kyuhyun bisa apa. Segala macam emosi telah membuatnya tak lagi mengenal yang namanya tata krama. Tak lagi mau memahami apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana.

Gigi itu bergemelatuk menahan kekesalan. Raut wajah tampannya sudah tertekuk sedari tadi. Rasanya kekesalan dan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini membuat emosinya langsung meluap seketika. Manik matanya masih saja memandang kesal pemuda yang masih setia terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Kyuhyun tak peduli jika pemuda manis di depannya ini baru saja pulang setelah mengikuti suatu acara variety show. Kyuhun tak peduli pada wajah lelah yang pemuda itu perlihatkan saat ia membuka pintu kamar mereka pertama kali. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu. Ya, hanya satu. Tentang hatinya yang tersa remuk redam.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua ini, ming?"

Suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar begitu keras dan memaksa. Panggilan yang selalu ia berikan pada pemuda manis di depannya saat mereka bersama kini hanya terasa bagai penekan pada pundak mungil yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun sudah bosan akan bibir mungil yang sejak tadi terkunci rapat itu. Kyuhyun sudah jengah akan manik mata yang saat ini belum menatap matanya sama sekali. Kyuhyun ingin pemuda di depannya ini bicara. Kyuhyun ingin pemuda itu mengatakan padanya bahwa kabar burung yang barusan ia dengar hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Namun, pemuda mungil itu hanya diam. Tak melakukan apa pun dengan wajahnya yang semakin ia tundukkan. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa keterdiamannya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit karenanya.

"Aku mohon, ming. Katakan sesuatu. Katakan bahwa hal ia hanya gosip belaka." Kyuhun sudah berlutut di depan pemuda itu. Merendahkan diri dan juga suara hanya untuk pemuda yang sejak tadi diam membisu. Segera jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan-tangan mungil yang sejak tadi tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kedua paha Sungmin. Ia genggam jemari itu erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada jemari mungil nan lentik yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin saat ini.

"Sungmin-hyung... ming." Panggilnya lagi. Namun, pemuda manis dengan helaian hitam sekelam malam itu masih diam. Masih tetap diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Tak ia pedulikan jemari Kyuhyun yang semakin menggenggam tangannya erat. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang kini Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

Jemari Kyuhyun kembali terangkat. Menyentuh kedua belah pipi berlapis kulit seputih salju itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa kini ia hanya bisa terkejut melihat wajah manis pemuda itu. Kyuhyun masih ingat jika manik mata sekelam malam yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi itu adalah manik mata dengan binar terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Kyuhyun juga ingat belahan bibir yang kini memucat itu memiliki senyum terindah yang begitu Kyuhyun puja. Kyuhyun juga ingat rona merah yang selalu menghiasi kedua belah pipi Sungmin yang kini terlihat semakin pucat.

"Ming..."

Panggil Kyuhun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mau tak mau juga rasa kekhawatiran langsung membuncah di dadanya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri pula bahwa penyesalan kini mulai dirasakannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya dan tak pernah ingin melihatnya. Semua itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di dadanya kini.

Namun, semua itu harus semakin menjatuhkannya. Menyakitinya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa bangkit berdiri. Menghempasnya pada jurang tak berujung di bawahnya. Dan melukai hatinya saat jemari mungil itu melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dari kedua belah pipi pucat itu. Saat sepasang manik mata sebesar kelereng hitam itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah Kyuhyun mengerti. Saat suara itu menyuarakan kata-kata yang semakin menyakitinya.

"Berita itu memang benar, Kyu. Aku akan menikah."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa lagi hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari kata-kata yang dikatakan Sungmin kepadanya itu.

**Flashback end**

_Nuni busige banjjagideon_

(Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama)

_Uri dureun imi nami doeeotjanha_

(Tapi, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang asing)

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu. Kyuhyun tak ingat bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanya hatinya yang kini bagaikan serpihan debu tak berbentuk. Kyuhyun tak lagi peduli pada senyuman dan canda tawa yang masih bisa Sungmin perlihatkan pada orang lain walau harus ia akui senyum yang selalu dipujanya itu kini entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kyuhyun selalu acuh saat Sungmin memanggil namanya atau bahkan mencoba mengajaknya untuk mengobrol seperti tak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka.

Semua itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan mati rasa. Hatinya seakan dibuat merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya dipaksa untuk mengecap pahitnya luka saat segala yang ada di sekitarnya kini tak lagi mampu ia pahami.

Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri bahwa pikiran-pikiran negatif itu tak henti-hentinya bersarang di kepalanya. Menghadiahinya rasa sakit yang semakin hari semakin bertambah parah. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak lagi menerima segala kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di matanya. Ia tak menerima saat Sungmin dengan jelas mengabarkan pada publik bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik lawan mainnya di suatu acara variety show. Kyuhyun tak menerima saat jemari mungil itu menyentuh bahkan memeluk gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali.

Ia tak suka. Ia benci. Ia membenci senyum yang selalu Sungmin perlihat pada orang lain saat ia bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia membenci canda tawa yang Sungmin keluarkan saat dirinya bersama dengan gadis itu. Ia membenci segalanya. Ia bahkan membenci dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Bukannya tak ingin. Ia hanya tak bisa melakukannya. Merasakan dunia bagai mimpi buruk yang tak pernah berakhir tak peduli bagaimana pun cara ia lakukan untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun, semua percuma. Dunia nyata yang ia percayai sebagai mimpi buruk ini masih tetap sama bahkan saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Kenyataan yang hanya menambah luka pada hatinya yang tak lagi terbentuk.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia tak memahami segala hal yang terjadi selama ini. Segala hal yang mereka lakukan. Segala sentuhan hangat nan memabukkan itu. Segala canda tawa dan senyum yang selalu mereka keluarkan. Dan segala ekspresi mendamba yang diam-diam saling mereka perlihatkan. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi belaka? Apakah itu hanya mimpi dimana Kyuhyun kini telah terbangun dari mimpi indah itu dan diharuskan menghadapi kenyataan yang sudah menunggunya sedari dulu.

Kyuhyun masih belum mau terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan hanya sebagai sebuah mimpi. Mimpi itu terlalu menyiksanya bagai kenangan manis yang menyiksa dirinya kini.

Mau tak mau, lagi-lagi hembusan napas berat entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini ia keluarkan. Pikirannya masih terus berkutat dalam hal-hal rumit bagai benang yang ujung dan pangkalnya tak terlihat. Ia abaikan saja seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang sibuk membenarkan penampilannya. Ia abaikan saja wanita ramah itu berceloteh entah tentang apa. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengarnya dan tak ingin mendengarkan.

"Apakah sudah selesai?"

Dari luar ruang ganti itu, seorang pria paruh baya nampak berjalan masuk menghampiri mereka. Menatap mereka berdua dan melihat anggukan ringan yang diberikan oleh wanita ramah yang kini membenarkan jas warna coklat tua yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pengambilan gambar akan segera di mulai."

Ya, kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di sini. Terlarut dalam kesibukannya dalam membuat MV dari mini album pertamanya. Membiarkan dirinya benar-benar sibuk untuk memaksa hati dan pikirannya tak lagi merasa sakit saat mimpi-mimpi indah yang terasa begitu buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia haruslah mengabaikan itu semua dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya kini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendapati kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Kyuhyun memang seorang penyanyi profesional, namun menyanyikan sebuah lagi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pas baginya benar-benar membuatnya seperti menjadi bahan ejekan saja. Adakalanya Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat tertawa miris saat menghadapi segala yang ada di depannya kini.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pria paruh baya itu segera berjalan keluar, membimbing Kyuhyun menuju sebuah studio yang akan menjadi tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini. Entah mengapa, rasanya langkah kaki terasa semakin berat. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memahami apa yang baru saja pria paruh baya itu katakan. Hanya segelintir kata yang bisa ia dengar dan masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada kini. Memandang sebuah replika ruangan dengan sebuah sofa single, meja kayu kecil dan sebuah televisi yang tertata rapi di ruang itu. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Menatap tak suka ada replika ruangan yang terasa bagai menggambarkan dunia yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Lampu sorot itu. Kamera-kamera itu. Berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Memaksa dirinya untuk duduk di sofa single berwarna coklat muda itu dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Menampilkan dirinya dan segala kesempurnaan yang ada di dalam dirinya hanya untuk tertangkap oleh kerlap-kerlip kamera. Mengubur jauh-jauh segala hal yang kini entah mengapa semakin menyakitkan hatinya.

'_Bukankah ini dunia yang kau impikan, Kyuhyun. Dunia penuh kilatan kamera yang memenjarakanmu...'_

Dunia di depannya ini palsu. Dunia penuh kerlap-kerlip kamera itu tak lebih hanya sebuah sandiwara. Dunia itu bukan dunianya. Ya, dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang ingin ia tinggali. Karena di dunia ini, tak ada lagi senyum yang sangat ingin ia lihat.

Bagai kilatan petir. Sebuah senyum lebar dengan dua buah gigi kelinci itu langsung muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang selalu menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang begitu tulus yang entah mengapa begitu indah di matanya. Ya, senyum yang tak lagi bisa ia lihat. Membayangkannya bagai orang bodoh yang tak ingin kehilangan apa pun.

_Oneul babocheoreom_

_Geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

(Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini)

_Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeo_

(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan)

_Oji annneun neoreul gidaryeo_

(Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang)

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus tertawa miris di buatnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bagai seorang pemuda patah hati yang diejek habis-habis karena harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu menyakitkannya.

Namun, pikiran-pikirannya kembali berputar. Tak bisa ia pungkiri mimpi indah itu semakin menghantuinya. Tak bisa ia elak senyuman kebahagiaan yang dulu sering ia lihat kembali menggelitik perutnya. Tak bisa ia abaikan lagi kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat segala kehangatan yang begitu di dambanya kini terasa begitu nyata dalam dirinya. Membuainya dalam selengkung tipis senyuman yang kini entah mengapa terpatri indah di wajah rupawannya.

Ia abaikan saja berbagai pasang tatapan mata yang kini menatapnya. Ia abaikan saja kerlap-kerlip kamera yang kini terfokus padanya. Yang ia inginkan kini hanya kembali terbuai dalam mimpi manisnya. Kembali menyesap rasa yang entah mengapa beberapa hari ini telah ia lupakan rasanya. Membuai dirinya dalam bayang-bayang mimpi yang membuatnya kembali melebarkan lengkungan tipis miliknya sebelum sebuah bait lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan menyentaknya kembali. Membawanya kembali terbangun dan terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Dalam sakit yang sama walau ini terasa semakin menyakitkan.

_Naneun haengbokhaesseo_

(Aku bahagia ketika mengingat kenangan)

_Geu son japgo geotdeon gieoge_

(Kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan)

_Tto dwidora bwa nega seo isseulkka bwa_

(Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana)

Dan kini lengkungan tipis itu telah pudar. Tatapan penuh kelembutan yang baru saja ia perlihatkan telah menghilang entah kemana. Tak ada lagi sorot mata penuh dambaan yang bisa orang lain lihat dengan begitu jelas. Tak ada yang tersisi. Kini, hanya ada dirinya yang tenggelam semakin dalam sendirian dalam pusaran rasa kesal, kecewa, dan duka yang melingkupi dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan jika rasanya akan jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengira jika hatinya bisa menjadi serapuh ini. Retak dan hancur begitu saja bagai tak pernah berbentuk utuh sebelumnya.

Ia tak pernah berharap untuk menjadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin segala hal nyata yang kini terasa bagai mimpi olehnya hilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih ingin melihat senyum itu, tak peduli pada kerlap-kerlip kamera yang membutakannya. Tak peduli pada sorotan lampu yang selalu mengarah padanya. Mengabaikan segalanya karena hanya senyum itulah yang ia inginkan kini. Bukan apa pun. Hanya senyum itu, ya hanya senyum itu.

Dan sama seperti lagi itu, ia ingin saat berbalik ke belakang nanti, senyum manis itu sudah menyapa dirinya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dunia yang selalu ia harapkan.

_Cheoeumieosseo_

_Geutorok nal tteollige han sarameun_

(Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup)

_Neoppunijanha_

(Hanya kau seorang)

_Nuguboda deo sarangseureopdeon nega_

(Kau yang terlihat cantik dibanding siapapun)

_Wae naegeseo tteonaganneunji_

(Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?)

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu terlena akan bait demi bait yang ia nyanyikan. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari berbagai pasang mata yang kini menatapnya bingung. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak Kyuhyun pahami artinya. Terus memandanginya. Terus menyorotinya dengan sinar-sinar lampu yang membuat matanya seakan-akan buta. Melingkupinya dalam gemerlap cahaya palsu yang entah mengapa kini terasa begitu memuakkan baginya.

Menghimpit dadanya akan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan. Menekan kepalanya dengan rasa sakit yang membuatnya begitu merasa pusing. Menusuk hatinya yang telah menyerpih dan menerbangkannya dalam buaian angin.

Ia lelah.

Ia muak dengan semua ini.

Ia ingin mimpinya.

Ia ingin dirinya tak pernah terbangun lagi.

Yang ia inginkan hanya senyuman.

Bait demi bait mengalun begitu saja dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun. Terasa begitu serak dan bergetar samar saat kata-kata itu bagaikan penggambaran lukanya yang tiada bertepi. Jemari lentik itu terasa begitu kaku saat rasa sesak di dada kirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun tak tahu... Kyuhyun tak tahu jika pada akhirnya hati dan dirinya akan luruh dalam duka. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menyadari bahwa kini sebuah kristal bening yang memaksa untuk keluar sedari lama kini telah membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

'_Ya... hari ini aku berdiri di sini... berdiri seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkanmu...'_

_Oneul babocheoreom_

_Geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

(Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini)

**END/TBC/DELETE**

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Fic macam apa ini... berani sekali ai menistai Kyu-oppa...

Tapi inilah yang selalu ai bayangkan sampe nangis bombay waktu nonto MV At Gwanghwamun... ya, ai memang rada alay... tapi inilah yang ai rasakan saat tahu Ming-oppa mau nikah...

Hhhhuuuuwwwwaaaaa *nangis di pojokan*

Maafin Ai juga kalau tranlate liriknya ga bener... itu ai cuma liat mbah google aja... gomen ne

Pokoknya, akhir kata...

Review, please...


	2. Chapter 2

At Gwanghwamun

Akhirnya chap dua jadi juga... yyyeeaaayyyy...

Pertama-tama ai ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para readers yang udah mau baca dan ngereview fic ini. Makasih banget...

Ya, untuk saran aja. Kalo misalnya pada readers ga suka sama endingnya, maaf banget ya... ai Cuma bisa mikirin ini doang...

* * *

Chap 2.

Dua buah kelereng sekelam malam itu menatap sendu ruang kosong yang ada di depannya. Menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sungmin tak pernah membayang tempat terhangat yang begitu nyaman dulu kini bagai ruang kosong yang begitu banyak menampung kesedihannya. Sungmin bahkan tak tahu kapan pemilik dari sebuah tempat tidur single di ujung sana kembali ke tempat ini.

Waktu telah lama berlalu. Hari demi hari telah Sungmin lewatkan begitu saja. Masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya ketika manik mata sekelam malam dari pemegang setengah jiwanya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sampai saat ini tak Sungmin pahami maknanya. Sungmin masih ingat saat pemuda dengan helaian coklat gelap itu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan kini. Sungmin menyadari bahwa dunia sudah tak sama lagi. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah menghindarinya. Ia tahu jika Kyuhyu tak pernah sekali pun berbicara kepadanya atau bahkan memandang kepada dirinya. Sungmin tahu jika kini Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi kembali ke tempat ini dan memilih terlena pada segala hal yang menyibukkan dirinya kini.

Sungmin tahu semua itu. Sangat mengetahuinya.

Namun ia bisa apa. Dirinyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai bersikap seperti itu. Dirinyalah yang membuat binar-binar bahagia di mata sekelam malam itu menghilang entah kemana. Dirinyalah yang membawa duka dan guratan lelah pada wajah tampan penuh kehangatan itu. Ya, ini salahnya. Ini dosanya.

Sungmin kembali menatap ruang kosong yang ada di depannya. Ruang kosong yang dulunya merupakan tempat yang selalu dipenuhi canda tawa mereka. Tempatnya berpulang setelah sekian banyak beban ia angkat sepanjang hari. Tempat yang membuainya akan rasa hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya berat saat segala hal yang mengingatkannya akan tempat ini sudah tak lagi ia rasakan. Pojok ruangan yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun itu sudah kosong. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di pojok satunya dalam kesendirian.

Hembusan napas berat kembali Sungmin keluarkan. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini beban yang ditanggung terasa semakin berat. Entah mengapa tubuh dan jiwanya benar-benar dibuat lelah dengan segala senyum kepalsuan yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah hingga untuk menghiraukan berbagai pasang mata yang menatapnya khawatir pun tak lagi sanggup ia lakukan.

"Minnie-hyung..."

Dari sana, dari balik pintu itu, dapat Sungmin lihat seorang pemuda mungil nampak memandangnya dengan binar kekhawatiran yang terlihat begitu jelas. Mau tak mau pun sebuah senyum simpul kembali Sungmin paksakan untuk keluar. Ia tak tahu bagaimana wajah pemuda mungil itu saat menatapnya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk terlihat bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Ya, segalanya harus terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Minnie-hyung? Kenapa lampu kamar tak kau nyalakan?" Apakah ia sudah terlalu terlena hingga tak lagi menyadari telah banyak sekali waktu yang terlewat hanya dengan memandangi ruangan di depannya ini.

Sosok pemuda itu segera melangkah masuk setelah menekan saklar lampu di samping pintu, mendekati Sungmin masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa kini kedua alisnya semakin bertaut bingung. Memandang Sungmin yang masih melekat dengan sebuah kemeja putih dengan gradasi garis hitam dan celana jeans hitamnya. Dan lagi-lagi, kedua alisnya semakin bertaut bingung begitu menyadari Sungmin sama sekali belum mengganti pakaiannya setelah ia kembali dari suatu acara yang ia hadiri.

Pemuda mungil itu tahu bahwa senyum lebar yang Sungmin perlihatkan padanya hanyalah selengkung tipis bibir tanpa ada makna sedikit pun di dalamnya. Ia tahu bahwa kelereng hitam malam yang telah tenggelam dalam senyumnya itu telah kehilangan binarnya. Ia terlalu tahu hingga rasanya seluruh inchi tubuhnya dibuat merasakan sekala macam rasa yang dapat ia tangkap sekilas dari manik mata sebesar kelereng itu.

"Minnie-hyung..." Panggilnya lagi. Langkah kakinya yang berbalut celana kain pendek itu semakin mendekati Sungmin yang masih saja berdiri diam di tengah ruangan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ne, ada apa, Wookie?"

Ryeowook tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat suara dengan getar-getar samar itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Ryeowook masih ingat bahwa Sungmin memiliki tawa terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Namun, entah kenapa suara pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir.

"Kau dari tadi tak keluar dari kamarmu, Hyung. Lagi pula kau belum makan malam bukan?" Tawa kaku itu langsung saja meluncur dari belahan bibir Sungmin. Jemarinya pun kembali terangkat mengusap belakang kepalanya dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie-ah. Kurasa aku terlalu lelah hari ini sampai-sampai rasanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur saja. Maafkan aku." Dapat Ryeowook lihat kini Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa potong baju dari sana sebelum menatap Ryeowook kembali. "Aku akan mandi dulu, Wookie-ah. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar ke ruang makan."

Ryeowook masih terus memandang punggung mungil yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu putih yang ada di ujung ruangan. Dan manik matanya pun masih terus memandangi pitu bercat putih itu walau pemilik punggung mungil yang seja tadi ia pandangi telah menghilang di dalamnya. Mau tak mau, kesedihan langsung membayang di kedua manik matanya. Kekhawatiran pun langsung saja tergambar begitu jelas di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Ia masih di sana. Menerawang pada sesuatu yang ada di balik pintu bercat putih itu. Seseorang yang ia yakini hanya berdiri diam di balik pintu itu. Seseorang yang kembali terlena dalam dunianya dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya sepasang manik itu memandang sendu kepadanya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

Sungmin tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia seperti ini. Bertingkah seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Selalu menatap kosong dan menerawang jauh entah pada apa. Sungmin juga sudah tak ingat sudah berapa kalinya Ryeowook dan member Super Junior yang lain mendapatinya sedang melamun seperti ini. Bahkan Sungmin sudah tak lagi tahu sudah berapa kalinya pria paruh baya yang menjadi managernya itu menasihatinya.

Sampai saat ini pun, Sungmin tak tahu sudah berapa hari sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan masih sama seperti hari kemarin, hingga saat ini ia sama sekali belum pernah berbicara sedikit pun dengan Kyuhyun tak peduli sudah banyak cara ia lakukan untuk membuat Kyuhyun setidaknya mau menatapnya. Namun, semuanya nihil. Tak pernah sedetik pun pemuda dengan helaian coklat tua itu mau menatapnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Ia lelah. Sungguh, sangat lelah. Dengan segala hal yang makin menghimpit dirinya kini. Akan duka dan penyesalan yang kian menderanya. Bahkan kini tetes demi tetes kristal bening yang mengalir dari kedua manik matanya sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Bohong jika Sungmin sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Bohong jika Sungmin sama sekali tak terluka saat Kyuhyun semakin menghindarinya. Dan bohong jika penyesalan tak mendera hatinya. Namun, ia bisa apa. Segala yang telah ia lakukan sudah ia pikirkan. Segalanya hingga rasa sakit yang ia derita pun sudah ia pikirkan. Namun apa. Semua terasa bagai di luar batas nalarnya.

Jemari mungil itu pun terangkat perlahan. Menyentuh dada kirinya yang lagi-lagi terasa begitu sesak. Menatap sendu kekosongan yang selalu menggerogoti hati dan jiwanya. Lagi-lagi satu malam harus ia habiskan hanya dengan memandang ujung kosong yang ada di depannya. Membiarkan waktu begitu saja melewatinya yang kini hanya bisa diam memandang jarum jam kecil yang terus berputan melewati angka dua belas.

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka perlahan dengan langkah kaki yang berderap pelan masuk. Berjalan pelan mendekati saklar lampu dan menghilangkan kegelapan yang sejak tadi melingkupi tubuh Sungmin yang duduk terdiam di ujung tempat tidur.

Mau tak mau, kedua manik mata itu saling membulat. Mau tak mau, lagi-lagi waktu yang berjalan berhenti begitu saja di tempatnya. Mengabaikan dua orang pemuda yang kini hanya terdiam dengan manik mata yang saling memaku satu sama lain. Menggambarkan perasaan masing-masing yang saling membuncah tak terbendung.

Waktu terus terlewat begitu saja, walau terasa membeku bagi keduanya. Napas mereka sama-sama tercekak di tenggorokan. Deru jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak begitu cepatnya. Dan hening pun hanya diam melingkupi mereka. Kedua manik mata itu masih terus saling memandang, menyelami manik mata masing-masing yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi mereka lakukan. Menyalurkan rasa sakit yang makin lama makin mendera tak terhingga. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus berbalik segera sebelum hatinya yang telah remuk redam kembali harus hancur kembali.

"Kyu..."

Panggilan itu terdengar begitu lirih, sarat akan rasa sakit yang diam-diam pula menusuk pendengaran Kyuhyun. Menghantarkan perih yang semakin menambah duka. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia berbalik menatap pemuda mungil yang ada di belakangnya. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia tetap berada di tempat ini walau dirinya yakin tiap detik yang terlewat hanya akan menambah perih pada hatinya.

Jemari panjangnya menggapai udara kosong. Terhenti begitu saja saat gagang pintu itu sudah tak jauh lagi dari jangkauannya. Tubuhnya seakan menolak tiap perintah yang otaknya kirimkan pada tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan membatu begitu saja saat suara lirih itu kembali memanggilnya dan langkah-langkah kecil penuh keraguan yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin kini hanya berada beberapa langkah darinya. Kyuhyun tahu dalam satu langkah lebar dan sebuah rengkuhan tangan pemuda mungil itu sudah berada di pelukannya. Ya, Kyuhyu tahu semua itu. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun juga tahu setiap langkah yang ia ambil, setiap rengkuhan lengan yang ingin ia berikan hanya akan membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggila akan rasa rindu yang kian mendera. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar akan rasa rindu yang hanya semakin menambah rasa sakit pada luka di hatinya yang entah mengapa kini terbuka kembali.

"Kyu..."

Ia tak ingin mendengar suara itu. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah itu. Ia tak ingin membiarkan hatinya semakin mendamba rasa hangat yang selalu menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Kyu..."

Sungmin semakin berjalan mendekat dalam langkah-langkah kecil yang begitu ragu seakan dirinya takut jika hanya dengan langkah kakinya akan membuat pemuda yang masih berdiri diam memunggunginya kembali pergi meninggalkannya. Sungmin takut. Ya, sungguh-sungguh takut hingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar tak karuan akan bayang-bayang yang semakin jelas menghantui kepalanya.

Langkah kakinya semakin membawanya mendekat. Terus mendekat walau jarak lebar masih membentang di antara mereka. Ia tak tahu kapan jarak di antara mereka kini membentang begitu jauh. Ia tak tahu kapan punggung lebar itu terakhir kali menjadi tempatnya bersndar. Sungguh, ia tak tahu. Apakah jarak lebar ini akan semakin memisahkan mereka. Apakah tubuh tinggi tegap itu akan terus memunggunginya tanpa pernah berbalik sedikit pun. Ia takut. Ia takut semua itu terjadi.

Suara derit pintu kembali menambah getar ketakutan di tubuhnya. Jarak yang kini Kyuhyun tambahkan di antara mereka membuat manik mata bulat besar itu semakin membola tak percaya. Kyuhyun semakin melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan lagi-lagi ketakutan itu semakin membuncah hingga tiada lagi daya pikiran untuk mengontrol tiap inchi gerak tubuhnya.

Entah kemana ketegaran yang Sungmin perlihatkan. Entah kemana senyum ceria yang selalu coba ia paksakan. Entah kemana mereka pergi hingga kini hanya menyisakan tubuh ringkih Sungmin yang memeluk erat pemuda di depannya. Menahannya tetap di tempat. Menahannya untuk tak lagi menambah jarak yang kini tercipta di antara mereka. Dan menahan hatinya untuk tak lagi harus remuk redam tak bersisa.

"Aku mohon, Kyu." Mau tak mau hati kembali memerintah matanya untuk mengalirkan kristal bening yang selalu mengalir deras setiap malamnya. "Aku mohon, Kyu. Tetaplah di sini." Dan isak tangisnya pun hanya menggantikan hening yang menaungi mereka sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hati dan juga pikirannya saat segala kenyataan dan perasaan saling beradu dalam dirinya. Bukankah Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk menorehkan luka di hati Kyuhyun. Bukankah Sungmin yang menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Bukankah Sungmin yang dengan seenak hatinya membubuhkan garam di hati Kyuhyun yang terluka tak terkira. Lalu, kenapa pemuda mungil ini kini memeluknya. Kenapa ia menangis di balik punggung Kyuhyung seakan tak ingin sedikit pun Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa Sungmin kini harus terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya padahal seharusnya ia kini bisa tertawa bahagian dengan seorang gadis yang akan ia nikahi.

Sungguh, segala hal yang terjadi di hadapannya kini membuat hati dan pikirannya semakin beradu dengan sengitnya. Mengabaikan perasaan Kyuhyun yang hanya semakin hancur merasakan pelukan itu semakin mengerat di tubuhnya.

Ya, tangan itu masih ada di sana. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin terlepas. Tangis itu masih ada di sana. Bagai garam yang terus dibubuhkan pada Kyuhyung setiap isak tangis itu meluncur ke luar begitu saja.

Namun waktu masih tetap terlewat begitu saja. Membiarkan sang rembulan semakin naik ke peraduannya. Membiarkan dua orang pemuda yang kini hanya bisa saling mengecap duka. Membawa perih yang hanya terlalu sering mereka rasakan.

"Aku ingin... Aku ingin kau mendengar semuanya, Kyu."

Suara lirih itu kembali terdengar. Mendaratkan kembali diri Kyuhyun di tanah setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam rasa sakit yang telah begitu lama menemaninya. Membuat tubuh tinggi tegap itu berpaling dan mendapati seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah sembab dan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dunia seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Lagi-lagi perasaannya dibuat terombang-ambing. Mempertanyakan apakah yang membuat kristal bening itu dengan seenaknya membasahi wajah yang selalu tersenyum bahagia itu.

Jemari panjangnya kembali terangkat pelan. Membiarkan hatinya memerintahkan tiap inchi tubuhnya kini. Membiarkan jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah yang kini sarat akan luka dan gurat kelelahan. Mengusapnya pelan. Menghapus setiap jejak duka dan perasaan yang mencair dalam air mata.

Tak ia pedulikan pikirannya yang kini berteriak meronta-ronta. Tak ia pedulikan bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang seharusnya mampu menghapuskan air mata di wajah itu. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanya bongkahan besar perasaan yang kini memaksanya untuk menghapuskan tiap duka dan luka yang menghiasi wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis, Ming." Suaranya terdengar begitu berat dan serak seakan terlalu banyak rasa yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. "Aku mohon jangan menangis, Ming."

Lagi-lagi kesunyian merajai dunia. Membiarkan sang waktu lewat begitu saja. Membawa semilir angin dari celah kaca jendela yang terbuka. Dan membawa dua orang manusia kembali berbagi duka dalam sebuah pelukan.

.

.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda di depannya. Membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mencari banyak-banyak kehangatan yang bisa ia dapatkan. Membuat dirinya lama-lama terbuai dan mengabaikan waktu yang terlewat begitu saja.

Tubuh keduanya menyatu begitu apik. Saling berbagi kehangatan setelah cumbuan-cumbuan hangat nan memabukkan. Melepas rindu yang setelah sekian lama tak terbendung dalam diri. Melupakan sejenak dunia di luar sana, melupakan segala duka dan luka hanya untuk cumbuan penuh kehangatan yang mungkin akan menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan. Membiarkan segala rasa dalam diri mereka memimpin tubuh mereka untuk bergerak sesuai kehendak perasaan mereka. Larut dan tenggelam begitu dalam hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk mereka persoalkan lagi.

Pelukan hangat itu masih terus Kyuhyun berikan. Membalut tubuh mungil tanpa sehelai benang pun itu dengan rasa hangat yang akan selalu ia berikan. Menyesap dalam-dalam wangi khas yang selalu menguar dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya. Wangi yang selalu saja mampu menenangkannya. Wangi yang akan selalu membuainya hingga tulang-tulang kakinya tak mampu lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Sebuah senyum menghias wajah tampan itu. Menyadari betapa seluruh inchi dirinya terlalu merindukan Sungmin. Merindukan segala hal yang terasa begitu manis dan memabukkannya. Ya, ia sangat merindukan segala hal dalam diri Sungmin. Hangat tubuh ini. Wangi tubuh ini. Tubuh mungil yang terasa terlalu pas dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat merindukannya.

"Saranghae, Kyu..." kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja. Terucap begitu pelan dan penuh perasaan namun lagi-lagi mampu membuai Kyuhyun dalam kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dirinya. Perasaan yang begitu dirindukannya. Dan mau tak mau untaian kata-kata cinta begitu saja keluar dari belahan bibir Kyuhyun. Membisikkannya perlahan dan begitu dekat seakan takut angin kan membawanya terbang dan tak terdengar.

"Kyu..." Tubuh Sungmin kembali tegak. Melepaskan pelukan hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap dalam-dalam manik mata yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu ia artikan.

Sungmin tahu jika hal ini tak akan mampu dibuat menunggu. Sungmin tahu jika kata-katanya nanti mungkin akan kembali membawa duka yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja menghilang entah kemana dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dan sungmin sadari jika luka di hatinya pun harus dibuat kembali terbuka lebar. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada satu pilihan pun yang mampu membuat dirinya bertahan dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Ya, tak ada.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa tak mungkin bagi kita untuk selalu bersama. Tidak dengan segala mata yang akan memandangmu dengan penuh kebencian. Tidak dengan dunia yang menghakimimu."

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali hatinya dibuat merasakan perih yang tak terkira ini. Kyuhyun juga sudah tak tahu berapa kalikah Sungmin menjatuhkannya hingga ia tak mampu kembali bangkit. Namun saat bibir mungil itu kembali bersuara. Memperdengarkan kata-kata yang kembali harus menyakitinya. Saat itulah Kyuhyun tahu jika segala hal mereka lakukan malam itu adalah kehangatan terakhir yang mungkin bisa Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kedua belahan bibirnya hanya terbuka begitu saja seakan tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tercekak di tenggorokan, mengganjalnya dengan begitu berat. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berapa kalikah hati dan jiwa harus dibuat hancur setelah rasa manis yang ia rindukan kembali ia kecap.

Kata-kata Sungmin hanya bagai ribuan tusuk pedang tak terhingga yang menusuknya dalam. Segala kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Segala kenyataan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan dirinya. Egonya seakan dibuat hancur berkeping-keping. Kepercayaan dirinya yang beberapa saat lalu melambung tinggi entah mengapa kini telah jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam jurang yang tak terhingga dalamnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Ming? Apa semua ini hanya lelucon bagimu? Apa segala hal yang kita lakukan tadi hanya tak ada artinya bagimu?"

Sungmin tahu ketika kata-kata yang keluar darinya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun dan seharusnya ia pun juga tahu jika apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan nanti, apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan nanti bukan tidak mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya pula. Namun, tak sedikit pun ia menyangka jika kata-kata itu akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Rasanya harus tertusuk untuk kesekian kalinya karena apa yang terjadi padanya kini.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku mohon kau mengertilah."

Ia sudah lelah. Ia tak lagi ingin membendung sakit saat harus melihat wajah terluka Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu segalanya. Tentang rasanya. Tentang segala keputusan yang terasa bodoh itu. Dan tentang dunia yang begitu Sungmin takuti. Dan mau tak mau wajah Kyuhyun yang memandang penuh kekecewaan kepadanya membuat setiap inchi tubuhnya mendapat rasa sakit yang sama banyaknya.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku." Jemari lentik Sungmin kembali terangkat perlahan, mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya kecewa. Dan sungguh ia sangat tak menyukai pandangan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Ia sangat tak suka.

"Aku tak ingin mereka memandang benci kepadamu. Aku tak ingin seluruh dunia menjauhimu. Aku tak ingin, Kyu."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Untuk apa aku peduli pada mereka semua yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Untuk apa, Ming?"

Mau tak mau kedua bola mata Sungmin kembali membulat. Mau tak mau rasa takut kembali membayanginya. Segala kekuatan dalam dirinya seakan tersedot keluar saat sosok tinggi tegap itu bangkit berdiri. Saat pemuda itu memandangnya dengan pandangan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sungmin lihat. Dan saat entah mengapa jarak yang sejak awal begitu ingin Sungmin hilangkan kini membentang tak terhingga di antara mereka.

"Kumohon Kyu. Mengertilah. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, Kyu."

"Lalu, apa ini satu-satunya cara? Dengan menikah dengan orang lain. Meninggalkanku, begitu Ming!"

Sungmin tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat segenap dirinya merasa sakit yang sangat hebat. Manik mata itu. Manik mata tajam yang selalu memandang dunia dengan pandangan penuh percaya diri dan selalu menatap dirinya dengan penuh kehangatan. Mata yang kini hanya bisa menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. Terlalu banyak luka yang tersirat di sana. Terlalu banyak hingga rasanya semua rasa sakit itu menjalar ke tubuh Sungmin saat mata itu semakin lama menatapnya.

Seakan waktu terhenti dalam pusaran yang menenggelamkan. Seakan diri mereka masinng-masing tenggelam dalam rasa duka dan luka yang kini terpancar jelas di mata keduanya. Saling menatap hingga tak sanggup lagi setetes kristal bening tertahan di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Saat kristal bening itu menglr begitu saja melewati kedua belah bibinya yang kini nampak begitu pucat. Tetes demi tetes bagai perasaannya yang turut mencair meninggalkan sebuah rongga kosong di dadanya. Ya, kini tempat itu kosong. Begitu kosong.

Dan manik mata tajam itu pun hanya bisa mengalirkan air mata yang sama banyaknya. Sama sakitnya. Dan sama menderitanya. Hanya dengan pandangan mata itu Kyuhyun tahu jika luka dalam mata besar itu sama dengannya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Rongga dalam dada Sungmin sama kosongnya dengan miliknya. Dengan luka yang sama. Dengan duka yang sama banyak. Semua terasa berpadu begitu menyakitkan dalam sebuah tatapan mata dan raut wajah.

"Min, kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Tak sanggup lagi rasanya tenggorokan Kyuhyun berkata-kata. Semua seakan tercekak di tenggorokan dan mengganjal di sana terlalu lama. Rasanya segala sakit yang dirasakannya kini tak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu. Manik mata itu. Air mata itu. Dan isak tangis yang diam-diam menyayat luka yang semakin dalam di hatinya.

Lagi-lagi jemari panjang itu teragkat perlahan. Membawa pemiliknya menggapai sosok pemuda mungil yang kini terlihat semakin rapuh di depannya. Membiarkan pemiliknya kembali membagi kehangatan dan menghilangkan jarak yang entah mengapa kini begitu bgeitu betah berdiam di antara mereka.

"Tak ada cara lain, Kyu." Isak tangis itu kembali terdengar. "Tak ada cara lain."

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahu lagi berapa banyak lagi luka yang harus tertoreh di hati mereka. Kyuhyun sadar. Ya, sadar sejak dulu jika apa yang mereka rasakan, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka kini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk orang lain terima. Bukan hal mudah yang dengan begitu mudahnya mereka ceritakan pada orang lain.

Ini berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Tak akan sanggup lagi Kyuhyun sembunyikan segalanya dari hingar bingar dunia. Tak akan sanggup lagi mereka berlindung di balik gemerlap kilatan kamera. Hal ini. Hal yang memang seharusnya tak pernah ada di antara mereka. Hal yang membuat mereka kini terluka karena terlalu mencinta.

Inikah yang harus Kyuhyun rasakan. Saat dunia tak lagi mungkin menerimanya. Saat jutaan pasang mata kini senantiasa begitu berpusat kepadanya. Saat gemerlap kilatan kamera tak pernah lepas dari sisinya. Tidak. Semua itu tak lagi mungkin menerima segala rasa yang kini hanya bisa Kyuhyun rasakan pada Sungmin. Tak mungkin segala hal yang hanya bisa Kyuhyun rasakan dari Sungmin bisa dunia terima begitu saja.

Ya. Kyuhyun tahu. Setelah ini. Setelah sebuah rengkuhan yang terasa begitu perih ini, Kyuhyun haruslah mengerti. Kyuhyun dipaksa mengerti tentang segalanya. Tentang segala pengorbanan Sungmin. Tentang segala rasa sakit yang harus Sungmin tanggung juga. Tentang rasa sakit yang makin lama mendera mereka jika ia tak kunjung mengerti. Tentang segalanya. Bahkan tentang sebuah kenyataan yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia lupakan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun haruslah mengerti jika cinta itu. Cinta yang dimiliki pemuda mungil yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Cinta yang ia yakini hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

Ya, cinta itu hanya miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu, Ming. Sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini."

**Hari pernikahan Sungmin**

Di depan sana, tepat di depan seorang pendeta, dua orang anak manusia sedang membagi senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah mereka. Mengabaikan riuh dan sorak sorai orang-orang yang ada di belakang mereka hanya untuk saling mendekatkan diri dalam sebuah kecupan panjang penuh perasaan.

Gaun putih itu nampak berkibar-kibar pelan tertiup angin dari pintu gereja. Membawa seorang wanita nan cantik jelita dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya mendekat pada sang mempelai pria yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat. Senyum kebahagiaan lagi-lagi tak mau hilang dari wajah rupawannya sedari ia memasuki altar gereja. Membagi senyumnya pada sang mempelai pria yang turut tersenyum bahagia di sampingnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari pernikahannya dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. Hari pernikahannya dengan seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup. Hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan baginya. Ya, baginya. Walau tanpa ia sadari bahwa senyum yang pemuda itu perlihatkan tak pernah tertuju padanya.

Memang tak akan pernah ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya bahwa ada dua senyum yang saling mereka perlihatkan satu sama lain. Sebuah senyuman yang telah mengubah semuanya sejak malam itu. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Karena mereka berdua mengetahui bahwa masing-masing dari mereka saling memandang dalam diam. Memandang dengan sepenuhnya cinta yang mereka miliki.

Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Perasaan ini. Cinta ini. Segala yang mereka rasakan akan tetap sama. Ya, selamanya akan tetap sama. Tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang mendera saat sudah tak ada lagi kehangatan yang mampu mereka bagi.

Hanya cukup sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan bahwa cinta itu masih ada. Karena segala hal yang mereka rasakan kini masih sama indahnya dengan apa yang tergambar manis dalam kenangan mereka.

Ya, karena cinta itu masih ada di sana.

_Geu jarieseo maeil araga_

_Jogeumssik byeonhaeganeun nae moseubeun_

_Meon hutnaren geujeo useojwo_

_Nan haengbokhae_

_Oneul yeogin geu ttaecheoreom areumdauni_

_Disini, akhirnya aku sadar_

_Ternyata aku yang selama ini berubah_

_Dimasa yang akan datang, berikanlah aku satu senyuman_

_Aku bahagia_

_Karena hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti pada kenangan kita_

**END**

* * *

Curcolan Author :

Ini ai aja yang ngerasa atau readers juga ngerasa kalo ending fic ini rada gaje ga ketulungan... beneran ai susah banget ngegambarin ending yang pas itu gimana. Intinya itu endingnya dengan siapa pun mereka bersama, cinta yang ada dalam diri mereka tetap milik KyuMin. *kok jadi bingung?* ya pokoknya walau Sungmin nikah, cintanya bener-bener cuma buat Kyuhyun selalu.

Dan terakhir, ai ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah baca fic ai ini dan maaf banget kalo ada yang smpe nyesek karena baca fic ai... maaf readers...


End file.
